Ways
by always-cherries
Summary: Ways to annoy characters/ Ways to make them fall in love with you etc. First up: 20 ways to annoy Kate Beckett. Please Read and Review :
1. 20 Ways to Annoy Kate Beckett

A/N: This story was inspired by Alex_Beckett's story Top 18 ways to annoy Sidney Perlmutter. .net/s/6908365/1/Top_Eighteen_Ways_to_Annoy_Sidney_Perlmutter

I give full credit for the idea to Alex Beckett and you should definitely read his story and I give full credit to Andrew Marlowe and the ABC for the wonderful characters they have given us.

I will be updating this hopefully fairly regularly but no promises as I actually try and somewhat research for my stories which means going back through old episodes to find moments that benefit the story.

Also not all chapters are going to be how to annoy the characters either.

This list is in no particular order except for 1 & 2 because I wasn't able to determine which ones were more/less annoying for Beckett.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story, please read and review. :)

20 ways to annoy Kate Beckett.

20. Tell her how to do her job.

19. Base a character on her. Give said character a "stripper name"

18. Go away for the summer and not call for 3 months.

17. Blow up her apartment.

16. Ask her 'where she would like it'.

15. Disobey her orders.

14. Talk incessantly while she is trying to fill out paperwork.

13. Take pictures of her crime scenes. Email them to a 'friend'

12. Listen to her phone conversations. She will twist your ear.

11. Discuss with Ryan and Esposito about whether saying 'Ninja Assassin' is redundant or not at a crime scene.

10. Get out of the car and follow her when she told you to stay behind.

9. Watch her do paperwork. It's creepy.

8. Make her work with someone or something she can't control. It'll be more fun than shark week.

7. Ask her for copies of crime scene photos to make other writers jealous.

6. Bet on when she and a certain writer will get together. Points if you can get her in on the bet.

5. Bet on murder cases.

4. Dress like her, talk like her, stand like her, act like her. All at the same time if possible.

3. Call her your muse. Repeatedly.

2. Kiss Castle.

And the number one way to annoy Kate Beckett?

1. Steal her coffee.


	2. 11 Ways to make Kate Beckett fall in lov

**A/N:** There is no number one way for this one as I couldn't decide on the ultimate way.

There are probably a million more but I wanted to get this uploaded.

11 Ways to make Kate Beckett fall in love with you.

11. Save her from a burning building.

10. Bring her coffee.

9. Base your next set of novels on her and follow her around for 'research'.

8. Pay $100,000 for a shot at her mother's killer.

7. Dedicate your latest book to her.

6. Tell her she is extraordinary.

5. Kiss her 'undercover to save your friends'. Tell her it was amazing.

4. Ask her where she would like it.

3. Follow her to crime scenes at 3 in the morning.

2. Get jealous over her spending time with another writer. Admit it.

1. Go to L.A with her to help her with her mentor's murder.


	3. 10 Ways to Annoy Lanie Parish

**A/N: If anyone out there is still reading this, I apologise for my horribly long updates, and you should have another chapter within a few days, as I am on summer holidays until 14th Feb. I am also halfway through a new chapter of my story 'They Know It's True'. SPOILER: It's Ryan's chapter next :D  
>You know the drill, NOT MINE, please read and review.<strong>

**Bec xoxo**

10 Ways to annoy Lanie Parish.

10. Dig into her best friends past.

9. Find a body in a tree. She hates having tree branches poking her boobs and spotlights shining up her booty. But it could be worse; she could be wearing a skirt.

8. Be in love with someone but be too blind to see it.

7. Play with morgue equipment.

6. Tell her that what she is doing kind of reminds you of porn.

5. Ignore her and build theory with your partner when she is TRYING to get a word in to tell you something vital to the case. No, it doesn't matter how cute you are; it will not help.

4. Ask how long until her wedding.

3. Be a control freak.

2. Make inappropriate comments at a crime scene. After the two of you broke up.

1. Ask why she and aforementioned ex-boyfriend broke up.


End file.
